phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Center of Candace
|image= |caption= Phineas and Ferb are getting ready to go inside Pinky's stomach with their shrinking submarine. |season=1 |production=111B |broadcast=20 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Kim Roberson Kent Osborne |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 29, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Mom's Birthday" }} Isabella's dog Pinky eats her sash, so the boys build a mini-submarine to retrieve it except they end up someplace else. Perry is forced to take direct action when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme specifically threatens Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb can't make up their mind which to make a submarine or a shrinking ray that Linda commented to have such imagination, Candace eating her cereals until Jeremy calls her and asking her out that makes spit out her cereal and call Stacy and Jenny screaming with excitement. Isabella came along with Pinky and all her sash accomplishment patches that Pinky suddenly ate the sash. Ferb shows Phineas their plans that decide to create a shrinking submarine and try to retrieve Isabella's sash from Pinky's stomach. And since Pinky will eat any thing but dog food, they make a grilled cheese sandwich. But, Pinky runs off to chase a cat and Candace accidentally eats it and swallows her siblings in the Mini-sub in it. Meanwhile, Perry is entering Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory and they both decide to "Mix it up a little". So Doofenshmirtz tells Agent P his plan before he captures him. He creates the "Make-up-your-mind-inator" to destroy people who can't make up their mind. Then, Perry remembers that at breakfast, Phineas and Ferb said they couldn't make up their minds about they were going to do that day. Perry then cuffs Doofenshmirtz to nearby pipe, and then calls Major Monogram to come capture him with backup. Phineas and Ferb are going down Candaces throat when Phineas comments that 'Pinky's' neck is really long. As they search for the sash, he notices tacos similar to the ones their mom made, then Candaces favorite cereal. When he begins to realize what's going on, Phineas gets a call from Isabella who is wondering where they dissapeared to, inadvertently confirming his suspicion. Phineas hangs up and tells Ferb they are in Candace's stomach. Ferb says that's creepy on so many levels. While they are waiting, Doofenshmirtz tricks Perry by saying there is travel chess set in one of two nearby handbags, but there is actually a self-attaching belt that sticks itself to any surface which traps Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz frees himself and uses a demonstration of what just happened to Perry and unintentionally traps himself. Phineas calls Candace on her cell phone and tells her but she hangs up on him. The boys get to her eyes to see what she sees, realizing that technically they're on a date with Jeremy. To try to get out, they use Candace's body nerves to hang upside-down on a nearby playground's monkey bars so Candace will spit them out. Unfortunatly for them, Candace takes control and gets off the bars. Phineas and Ferb, still inside Candace, are heading to Jeremy's Uncle's sandwich shop. They start making Candace cough so they will be coughed out. Jeremy goes to get water and they get coughed out and return to normal size. Candace quickly calls their mom while Perry chases Doofenshmirtz on the rooftop, Perry frees himself from the belt, and then kicks Doofenshmirtz off the building and he falls into the sub, accidentally hitting the shrink button. Isabella returns with her sash and tells the boys that Pinky had spit it out while Jeremy shows Candace his uncle's menu with a sandwich named after her and gives her just as the sub Doofenshmirtz is in falls into it. Before she could eat it, Pinky jumps up and eats the sandwich, trapping Doofenshmirtz inside him. Songs *''Hemoglobin Highway'' End Credits While Pinky is sleeping, Doofenshmirtz wonders where he is. He learns that he's inside Pinky and plans to pee all over the tri-state area and laughs evilly, then pauses, sighs, and wonders, Oh, what am I doing with my life? Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He uses a keypad to activate a rotating section of the fence, which flings him through a trap door in the lawn. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum cleaner factory! Memorable Quotes Background Information * 20th episode produced. 20th episode aired, first broadcast on February 29, 2008. * Candace is allergic to dairy products ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Oh, There You Are, Perry"), but the severity is not specified. If it is a mild allergy, this may explain why grilled cheese sandwiches are her favorite. Grilled cheese sandwiches typically use processed cheese instead of unprocessed cheese, and this difference may allow her to enjoy the sandwiches with little or no reaction. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Journey to the Center of Candace," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 29, Isabella's dog, Pinky, accidentally eats her Fireside Girls badge sash, so Phineas and Ferb devise a plan to build a shrinking submarine so they can go inside Pinky's stomach and retrieve it. Unfortunately they end up inside Candace's stomach, right in the middle of her big date with Jeremy. * First episode where Perry shows his affection towards the boys, this is also the first episode where Perry dosen´t fight Doofenshmirtz to stop him, simply cuffs him to a pipe after being told the pipe. * Uncle Joe is probably Jeremy's mom's brother because he looks like her. * When the submarine connects to Candace's nerves, Phineas says that they are in her stomach. However, there is no way to connect to the nervous system with the stomach. Errors * If the tacos had been in Candace's stomach since last night, they wouldn't be recognizable as tacos anymore. In fact, they would already be digested and not in her stomach at all. Continuity * When Doofenshmirtz indicates the large snowglobe he was going to trap Perry in, a bit of the instrumental of S'Winter plays. * Ferb's craving for sub sandwiches is seen again ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Allusions *'Journey to the Center of the Earth:' The name of this episode is derived from the novel Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne. *'Fantastic Voyage:' the Micro submarine to enter the human body a homage from the film Fantastic Voyage. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Eileen Galindo, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher